


A Prince's Comfort

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wants some sexual comfort. Odin is available. So is Niles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Comfort

Odin didn't know what prompted this. One minute, he was sitting on the edge of his Lord's bed, squinting and trying to make sense of the chicken scratch gibberish haphazardly thrown on the book's pages; the next minute, Leo had both hands cupping his jaw to turn his head and was pressing air-light kisses to his eyelids. This was not common behaviour for Leo, who had been raised to be a stoic and coldly calculating intellectual. Something must have been bothering him, but Odin, as his retainer, knew better than to ask.

Therefore, when Leo angled his head downward and moved closer again, Odin parted his lips with a barely audible sigh, tongue wet and waiting against the edge of his teeth, and closed his eyes anew when Leo slipped his tongue into his mouth just before their lips met. Leo kissed him slow but deep, caressing the whole length of Odin's tongue with his, reluctant to put even the slightest distance between their lips. It made Odin feel a little light-headed, but Odin did not want to let go either; he could have thought of worse ways to feel light-headed, if his mind would have been able to focus on anything but the feeling of Leo's tongue and lips against his, the taste of his prince filling his mouth, the feel of Leo's irregular breaths against his skin.

Odin was about to lie back on the bed and let Leo climb on top of him if that was what he wanted when his back came into contact with solid flesh. He opened his eyes briefly in surprise, but he didn't have to look to recognize who would press their chest against his back to slip their hands into his pants while he was kissing Leo.

Leo acknowledged Niles' presence with a soft grunt and moved closer to pin Odin between the two of them, never breaking the wet kiss.

With practised ease, Niles soon had Odin's pants open and his thin underwear pulled aside to free Odin's cock from their confines. Normally he would have teased Odin for being so hard from a mere kiss, but he refrained, as if disturbing the atmosphere with a sound louder than their breathing or the rustling of clothes would break the moment. As Niles lifted Odin's heavy balls with his left hand, his right went to work over the shaft, his firm grip moving up and down the entire length in slow strokes that made Odin shiver.

Leo moved in even closer, hooking Odin's leg over his hip so that he could press the bulge in his own pants against Niles' knuckles. Niles acknowledged his prince by loosening his grip on Odin briefly to stroke Leo through his pants with the back of his hand before he resumed pumping Odin's dick. As he did, he leaned forward and gave the back of Odin's neck a firm, wet lick, and was rewarded with an even stronger shiver from Odin and a hitching of his breath. But, locked into Leo's kiss as he was, Odin could not escape. Therefore, Niles mercilessly nuzzled, kissed and licked the back of Odin's neck as he jerked him off, relishing in the sound of the small whimpers Odin let out in Leo's mouth.

When Leo lowered one hand to cover Niles' right hand, Odin barely had time to cast aside the book still resting against his stomach before he came hard, making a mess of Leo and Niles' hands, breaking the kiss just enough to pant against Leo's mouth. He slumped back against Niles' chest, dazed and content, smiling back when he saw Leo's soft smile, obediently licking Niles' hand clean when Niles brought it to his lips.

After another kiss from Leo, not nearly as long as the previous one but just as deep, a pleasantly relaxed Odin was lowered to rest on top of the blankets as Niles moved back. After both Leo and Niles rolled him onto his side toward the middle of the bed, Leo pulled his pants and underwear down around his ankles.

Guessing what his Lord wanted, Odin spread his legs as much as he could from his position on the bed. He got distracted, however, when Niles sat by his head with his legs spread, cradling Odin's head in his hands to move it against the crotch of his pants. Understanding quickly, Odin squirmed closer and pulled at the hem of Niles' pants, not even taking the time to unlace the crotch; Niles had to do it himself, then aim his hard, dark cock at Odin's mouth, who swallowed the head without further ado.

Leo let out a soft moan in appreciation as he sat on the bed, leaning against his arms resting on Odin’s hip to enjoy the show of his retainer sucking off the other.

Odin, consciously or not, was putting a good show, for both Leo and Niles. Because of the odd angle, he focused mainly on the head, wrapping his tongue around the crown to caress the underside as best as he could while using his left hand to stroke the shaft. At regular intervals, he would pull back, lips brushing against the head all the way back and off, then give the slit teasing pecks, barely flicking his tongue out.

As soon as he made a move to pull back for a third time, however, Niles grabbed the short hair at the back of Odin’s head and held him firmly in place. That made Odin wince, and the sight of his pained face gave Niles the last nudge he needed to go over the edge and come, filling Odin’s mouth enough that some of his come trickled out the corner of Odin’s mouth.

As soon as he was released, Odin pulled back to right his head and swallow, resisting a brief second when Niles pulled him closer anew, more gently this time, and kissed the rest of his own taste off Odin’s tongue and lips.

He was startled when Leo rolled his hips against his butt with great emphasis. He had almost forgotten about Leo, truth be told. However, as Niles moved away to get Leo some lubrication, he let nothing show, rolling onto his back instead and letting his legs fall open for him, exposing his already bare lower body.

Leo gave him an appreciative look before grabbing his pants to toss them aside. By the time Niles came back to cradle Odin’s head and shoulders into his lap, Leo was already kneeling between Odin’s legs and working two slick fingers into his retainer thanks to the lube Niles had brought him.

Relaxed as he was from the earlier kissing and Leo’s gentle foreplay, Odin had no trouble taking Leo’s fingers in, even when Leo added a third finger in and looked at Odin’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Leo saw none, and instead, found Odin reaching out to embrace him. Therefore, he didn’t waste a minute more, moving forward to press his cock to Odin’s entrance and push in as he leaned into Odin pulling him into his arms.

A long groan escape Odin at the penetration, entirely from the pleasure he was feeling, of being filled and of holding Leo close enough to feel his body against his and have his mid-length blond hair tickling his face.

Leo huffed against Odin’s lips and grabbed him by the hips as he began thrusting into him, deep and fluid like the waves of the ocean, making Odin feel a little light-headed, especially when Leo resumed kissing him as Niles, in opposition with his usual behaviour, caressed Odin and Leo’s faces with the back of his fingers.

They fucked for what seemed at once hours and merely seconds, Odin drowning in the sensations and hoping no one would come rescue him. It was over much too soon, and an overstimulated Odin came and rode the wave for what seemed an entire minute while Leo continued rocking into him until he reached completion and even for a few moments after. He even laughed softly against Odin’s mouth open in a great, silent plea for him to _stop, stop already, please, I can’t anymore_ , rolling his hips one last time to pull out, messy white drops trickling out of Odin as he did.

Taking mercy on Odin, loudly trying to catch his breath, Leo turned his head and stretched his neck to give a deep kiss to Niles instead, rewarding him for the earlier show.

Before long, Odin sat up and joined the kiss, still a bit out of breath, but content and sated, just like his prince.


End file.
